Forever and Always
by LandraWolf
Summary: When Gale becomes the President of Panem, he decides to make his old friend, Katniss, suffer by starting up the Hunger Games again. He plans to cheat and put her precious daughter, Rose, in the games. But the Mellarks have plans of their own. Meanwhile, Rose has no idea WHAT the Hunger Games are, and as the time is getting nearer, she must find a way to know what they truly are...
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

"Send her in."

"Yes sir!"

The tall man leaned back in his chair as his guards shoved a woman into his office.

"What do you want?" the woman hissed. The man leaned forwards.

"What do you think?" he asked. "Money? Respect?"

The woman narrowed her eyes. "No," the man said. "I want you to suffer. I want you to literally suffer."

"Why?"

"Why? Why?!" the man roared. "I'll tell you why! You ruined me! You crushed my life and made me live a life of misery and regret, so now I will make you pay for everything you've done!"

"By doing what?" the woman said through clenched teeth. The man began to chuckle.

"By doing something that you could never lose at," he smirked. "I'm starting up the Hunger Games again."

The woman slammed her hands down on the man's desk.

"You wouldn't!" she growled.

"Oh, I would. And I am. I'm having an arena built right now, as we speak. It will be ready for the games next year."

Fury flashed in her eyes. "You think revenge will just make things better?"

"It will once your daughter enters the games," the man said.

"You think that you can hurt me? You think that will bring me down? I'm not the one to blame. You're the one to blame! If anything, I'd get revenge on _you!_ "

"Oh, how I'd really love to crush your bones and throw you in the roaring fires," the man growled. "But I guess that'd be a little hard to do to the girl on fire."

The woman's eyes softened. "What did you just call me?"

"The girl on fire." The man cracked his knuckles. "That was you old nic-name."

"Ages ago."

"And it may just come back to you. You made history in all the districts."

Katniss glowered at the man. "And why would it come back? I'm not in the Hunger Games anymore!"

"Because now we are about to make history. Together."

" _We?_ I don't like the _we_ part. Tell me what's going on in your head," Katniss said.

"Oh, Katniss," the man chuckled. "Don't you know that you were the idol to some kids? Kids wanted to be just like you in the games and still would do anything to be like you. So with your help and encouragement to the kids, we'll convince people to start the games again."

"I will _never_ help you!" Katniss hissed.

"You will in time," the man said. "Guards!"

Some guards came forwards, standing beside Katniss.

"Take her back home to District 12," the man ordered. Turning back to Katniss, he said, "We'll meet again in 3 months."

Katniss growled and grumbled as she followed the guards out the door.

"Oh, and Katniss."

Katniss turned around.

"Tell Peeta that I said hi."

"Sure, Gale."

"That's _President_ Gale."

Katniss slammed the door.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Dad, tell me how you met Mom."

"Oh, come on, Rose! Enough of the childish stories! We're not kids anymore!"

Rose Mellark shot a look at her younger brother. "I don't care. I'm sure that Dad is glad to tell me how he and Mom met!"

Peeta Mellark sighed while his teenaged children bickered.

"Tahmo, why don't you go and cut up some fire wood?" Peeta asked.

"No thanks," Tahmo, Rose's brother, said. Peeta raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, fine," Tahmo sighed. He got up from his wooden stool and stomped out the door.

"So, Dad. Will you tell me how you two met?" Rose asked, her eyes shining. Some clearer memories came into Peeta's head as he remembered about the games. _No,_ he told himself. _We can't tell her. We can't ever tell her about the games. I promised that to Katniss._

"It's a pretty simple story," Peeta lied. "It was a really long time ago. I was being beaten by my mom and she told me to go throw some burnt bread to our pigs—because we owned a bakery—while I was about to throw the bread to the pigs, I saw you mother huddled up against a tree. She looked so hungry, so I threw her a piece of bread.

"That wasn't really the first time we met. It was more like the first time she noticed me," her dad finished.

"That's a sweet story," Rose said. "How did you get married?"

"We just began to go out and soon enough we fell in love. Just a normal love story."

"That's not normal. That's unique," Rose said. Peeta grinned.

"I guess so," he said. He gave his daughter a hug and jumped up when they heard a door slam open and then closed.

"Katniss?"

Katniss looked over at Peeta who was sitting on the sofa with Rose.

"Where were you?" Peeta wondered.

"Mom!" Rose exclaimed, running into Katniss's arms. "We saw them take you away! I was so scared!"

Katniss hugged Rose tightly, then sat down next to Peeta, giving him a hug and a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm really sorry about that," Katniss said. "I was frightened, too. But President Gale wanted to talk with me."

"About what?" Rose wondered.

"Things in our district," Katniss replied. Peeta knew that she was lying, but Katniss gave him an I'll-tell-you-later look.

"Why would he snatch you away like that?" Rose asked.

"I don't know," Katniss replied. "But it won't happen again."

"Mom?"

Tahmo stood in the doorway with logs in his hands. He dropped the logs and run up to Katniss, throwing his arms around her.

"You're back," he said.

"Yeah, I am," Katniss replied. "I just had a meeting with President Gale, that's all."

"That must have been some meeting," Tahmo snorted. "He must have been talking about kidnapping more people."

Peeta ruffled his 14 year old son's dark brown hair. "You think so?"

"Sure, Dad."

The 4 of them laughed.

"Come on, Tahmo. Let's go hunting," Rose said, twisting her golden hair into a braid, tying it off with twine.

"Alright," Tahmo replied, grabbing an old, slightly rusted hunting knife from the mantel. Rose grabbed her old, wooden bow and arrow set. Slipping the quiver onto her shoulder, the brother and sister ran out the back door, silently charging towards the woods.

#####

A lot had passed since Katniss and Peeta got married. More people came to live back in District 12. But it was still peaceful with only 30 families living there.

Katniss and Peeta fixed up Katniss's childhood house and lived in it. It was big enough for their family.

Katniss and Peeta gave their victor houses to some people to live in temporarily while their houses were being rebuilt.

As time flew by, District 12 began to grow stronger and bigger. More people were moving back by the months. It wasn't the same old peace that Katniss used to have. Sometimes she missed it, but now she knew that her home was growing back. And that was good.

#####

"Look at that hare," Tahmo whispered, pointing to a large hare nibbling at the ground. As quiet as air, Rose knelt to the ground, silently pulling her arrow back with her bow string. Concentrating on the animal, the 16 year old girl targeted it. When she was about to release the arrow, the hare zoomed off at a loud sound. Fury flushed in Rose's face. She jumped back up, shooting angry looks all over the area. Finally her eyes fell on a tall, laughing boy. Rose recognized that boy as Gayo Comic, a boy at her small school.

"Gayo!" Rose exclaimed. She always hated Gayo so much. He was obnoxious, rude, and a bully. Rose wanted to shoot him right there. She pulled back her arrow in her bow and aimed it at Gayo.

"What are you doing?" Tahmo hissed. Rose just winked. Tahmo understood.

"You better get out of here, Gayo," Rose smirked. At first sight of the arrow pointed his way, Gayo darted off in fear.

When he was out of sight, Rose lowered her bow. Her and Tahmo laughed.

"Good one," Tahmo chuckled. Rose grinned.

"Thanks." She stood up. "We better get home. Gayo probably scared every animal back into their dens."

Tahmo giggled. "Come on."

Together, they walked home.

#####

" _Rue! Rue, don't leave! Stay with me! Please!"_

 _Rue runs in the opposite direction, taking an arrow to her skin. Katniss runs over to Rue who is covered in blood._

" _It's all your fault, Katniss," Rue hisses. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"_

"NO!"

Katniss jumped up in her bed. Immediately Peeta put his arms around her.

"Not real," he whispered. Katniss nodded, wiping her cheek. But to her surprise, there were no tears.

"I'm okay," Katniss said, lying back down. She felt Peeta turn to face her. Katniss turned around to face him.

"You haven't had a nightmare in a while," Peeta said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Katniss replied. Even though it was dark, Katniss saw Peeta raise an eyebrow.

"You haven't told me about you meeting with Gale yet," he said.

Katniss groaned. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask."

"But I did," Peeta smiled. "And that's why you had a nightmare, right?"

Katniss sighed. "Gale is starting up the games again."

Peeta sat up in shock. "What?"

Katniss sat up. "He said he wants to make me suffer because he killed-he killed…Prim."

 _There_ _are the tears,_ Katniss thought. Peeta put his arms around her again.

"He's going to have Rose in the games next year," she sniffed.

"Hey, it's okay," Peeta whispered, trying to comfort her.

"No it's not!" Katniss snapped, surprising herself. She could have woken up the kids. Seeing hurt in Peeta's eyes, she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I don't want her to die like Prim did," Katniss sobbed. "And I don't want Gale to become like Snow, because if he does, our lives won't be ours anymore."

"No, they will still be ours," Peeta reassured her. "He will never control us, even if he tries. We've been through so much that Gale couldn't do anything to us."

"Thanks, Peeta," Katniss mumbled.

"For what?"

"Comforting me again," she said.

"Anytime."

The 2 snuggled down into sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Good biscuit, Dad," Tahmo complimented. Peeta winked.

"Hey, hand me one, will you?" Rose asked, shoving down a spoonful of porridge. Tahmo tossed her one, but it landed in her bowl.

"Thanks," she snorted, sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Tahmo smirked. Rose rolled her eyes and wolfed down her food.

"Come on, Tahmo, before we're late for school!"

Tahmo shoved the last of his biscuit in his mouth.

"Maybe today I'll succeed in killing Gayo," Rose joked. While the 2 teenagers laughed, worried glances were shot between Peeta and Katniss.

"See you, Mom and Dad!" Rose hollered from the front door.

"Bye!" Peeta and Katniss shouted back.

Rose shut the door.

#####

At lunch period, Rose sat with a 15 year old girl named Lily, short for Lilian.

"That bread looks good," Lily said.

"My dad made it," Rose replied. "Want some?"

"Yes, thank you."

Rose broke off the end of her loaf and gave it to Lily. Lily smiled as she munched on it.

"This is so good," she mumbled.

"I'll tell my dad that you said that," Rose grinned. Lily grinned back.

"What are you two girls doing?"

Lily and Rose looked over to see Gayo. The way he said 'girls' sounded as if it was supposed to be an insult.

"Eating," Lily snorted. Gayo sat at their table, eyeing them.

"What?" Rose hissed, obviously irritated. Gayo rolled his eyes and ate while glaring at the girls.

"Leave us alone," Rose said.

"You can't tell me what to do," Gayo snorted. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Come on," she sniffed. "Let's go eat somewhere else."

#####

"Well, I'm home!" Rose announced. Seeing that neither one of her parents were home, Rose set her school bag down on the sofa and grabbed her bow and arrow off of the mantel. _Good thing Tahmo is gone_ , Rose thought.

Rose walked into the forest. Looking around for an animal to shoot with good meat, Rose got low to the ground, putting her ear to the earth. _I just hear stupid mocking jays,_ Rose told herself. Rising onto one knee, Rose searched for an animal to hunt. Not much longer, Rose's eyes fell on a duck. _Cooked, roasted duck would be really good for dinner._ Pulling back the arrow and the bow string, she released the arrow. Dinner was shot down. Rose felt like shouting for joy. She ran to the dead duck and pulled out the arrow.

"It's still useable," Rose said, putting the used arrow back in her quiver. Picking up the duck, she ran home.

#####

"Wonderful dinner, Mom," Tahmo said.

"Thanks to Rose," Katniss said. She looked tired with circles under her eyes.

"Didn't get much sleep?" Rose wondered.

"Yeah," Katniss replied. Rose nodded.

"Where's dad?" Tahmo asked.

"He has to work late at the bakery. There's a wedding this weekend," Katniss said.

"We better save him some duck," Rose said.

"I wouldn't bother," Katniss grinned. "When he gets hungry, he'll eat up the whole bakery."

The 3 of them laughed. "He'll probably have my favorite biscuits," Tahmo said.

"Oh well," Rose smiled.

The rest of dinner was eaten in exhausted silence. After dinner, Rose turned on the evening news because she was bored. Tahmo sat down right next to her on the sofa.

" _President Gale has had some big plans for a while,"_ the reporter reported. _"After meeting up with an old friend, Katniss Everdeen,—I mean Mellark—President Gale has finally decided to start up the Hunger Games again. An arena is being built right now and should be finished by next year. 'The games are being started up for a good reason,' President Gale says. He says that it'll put all of Panem back in order after all these years."_

Rose sat up and got off the sofa.

"Mom?" she called. "Mom!"

"I'm in the kitchen!" Katniss hollered back. Rose trotted into the kitchen.

"Mom?" Rose asked.

"Hmm?"

"What are the Hunger Games?"

Katniss dropped the bowl that she was drying. Rose bent down and picked it up. Part of it was chipped.

"Where did you hear that from?" Katniss tried to ask casually, though her voice was shaky.

"On the news. They said an arena is being built for it for next year."

"Oh, it's no big deal," Katniss said. "The Hunger Games is just an annual play for all of Panem to watch."

"Then why were you so startled when I mentioned it?" Rose asked, looking at the bowl in her hands.

"It's been so long since then. I've heard about it. It brings back so many memories," Katniss replied.

"Oh, okay," Rose said. "Thanks for telling me. I was just curious."

Katniss nodded and smiled as Rose skipped out of the kitchen. _If only the games were only that_.

#####

" _You monster! You killed me! You let me die! And for what? So you could be with you loved one? You selfish jerk!"_

" _Rue, wait!" Katniss yelled. "I'm sorry!"_

" _Sure you are," Prim said, walking up to Katniss. "You watched me die, too! You didn't bother to save me."_

" _But I couldn't! There was no time!" Katniss sobbed. Prim and Rue glared at her. In unison, they sneered, "YOU MONSTER!"_

"Stop! Please! Rue! Prim! I didn't mean to!"

"Katniss!" Peeta said. Katniss shot a look at her husband, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I can't do this," she whispered. "I can't go through the nightmares again."

Peeta held Katniss. "You won't go through this alone. I'll stay with you. Always."

Katniss smiled and shared a kiss with Peeta. Then she sighed.

"Rose heard about the games on the news tonight and asked me about them."

"What did you tell her?" Peeta asked.

"I told her that it was a play for all of Panem," Katniss replied. "Peeta, she must never know the truth. We can't ever tell her!"

"She's gonna have to know sooner or later," Peeta explained. "She can't go her whole life living through a lie. Especially when the reaping comes next year. How's she going to know anything about it? She'll think she'll just be in the show."

"But that's pretty much what the games are! They're just a horror—well, to some it's entertainment—show for Panem!" Katniss snapped.

"Katniss," Peeta said. He took her hands in his and looked deep into her eyes. "I need you to think wisely about this."

Katniss hung her head. "When the time comes near, we'll tell her about it, but for now she mustn't hear another word about it!"

Peeta sighed. "But by now the whole district will have heard about it."

"I'll speak to our neighbors and tell them about our situation," Katniss replied.

"So, are we all good?" Peeta asked.

"Not _all_ good," Katniss replied.

"What more could you want?"

Katniss gave him a playful smile. "A kiss," she said. Peeta returned the playful smile and gave her a light kiss.

"There," he said.

"Thank you," Katniss giggled. After kissing goodnight, the 2 fell back asleep, dreaming good dreams.

#####

"Rose, are you still awake?"

"Come in, Tahmo," Rose replied. Tahmo walked into Rose's room. Her lamp was still on and she was sitting up, reading. Her golden hair was out of its usual braid and it was all scattered on her shoulders.

"Watcha reading?" Tahmo asked, sitting on the end of Rose's bed.

"An old book called 'The Water's Limit,'" Rose answered. "It's quite good."

Tahmo sighed.

"What is it?" Rose wondered.

"It feels as if Mom and Dad are hiding something from us," Tahmo replied.

"I know what you mean," Rose said. "I asked Mom about the Hunger Games and she told me it was a show for all Panem. I can't tell if she's lying or not with the way she acted. She's never lied to me before and she was so convincing."

"That's what scares me," Tahmo whispered. "Mom and Dad are so good and honest to us that it seems like they never lie to us at all. But maybe they do! I can't ever tell. Especially these last few months.

"I think we need to be more careful and listen carefully to what they say," Rose said. "I think that if we listen hard enough and think about what they tell us, then we can tell if they're lying or not."

"It seems a bit tricky, but it's worth a shot," Tahmo yawned.

"It sure is."

Tahmo yawned again.

"You better get going to bed. So should I," Rose instructed. Tahmo nodded. He got off of Rose's bed and headed for the door.

"Night, Rose," Tahmo said.

"Night, Tahmo," Rose replied.

Tahmo left her room.


	4. Chapter 3

**Here you guys go! Please review and tell me what you think! It's been a while since I've updated. Almost a week or more. So yeah. I hope you like this!**

 **Chapter 3**

"Did you hear the news?" Gayo exclaimed towards the end of lunch period. Rose was sitting underneath a shady tree with Lily while the other teens sat at picnic tables.

"They are starting up the Hunger Games again!" Gayo announced.

"Maybe I can be in the show," Rose said out loud. Gayo shot a look at her.

"The show?" he snapped.

"Yeah, the games are just an act for all of Panem," Rose replied. Gayo and a few other people began laughing.

"How stupid are you?" Gayo chuckled.

"Stupid enough to know that if I aim an arrow at you, I can release the arrow and it can pierce through your flesh," Rose growled. Gayo rolled his eyes.

"The Hunger Games aren't at all an act," Gayo said.

"That's what my mom told me," Rose snorted. "And she never lies."

"And who is your mom?" Gayo sneered.

Rose lifted her head higher with pride and stared into Gayo's eyes and said—for she knew her mom was important—"Katniss Everdeen."

Gasps came from most of the kids. Most of them stared at her.

"Your mom is _the_ Katniss Everdeen?" Lily asked.

"Well, she's Katniss Mellark now," Rose replied.

"Your mom, the famous Katniss Everdeen, _lied_ to you about the games?" Gayo asked.

"Was she a big part in the act?" Rose wondered.

"The games aren't an act!" Gayo exclaimed.

"Then what are they? Because I don't think that my mom would ever lie to me!"

Before Gayo could answer, the bell rang; reminding the high schoolers that lunch period was over. Everybody began to pack up the remains of their lunch and shoved it into their school bags.

While they walked back into the school, Lily said, "You really don't know what the games really are? You mom used to be the biggest part in them."

"My mom told me it was a show and she never lies to me."

"Or does she?" Lily mumbled.

Lily skipped ahead of Rose, catching up with her classmates, leaving Rose behind thinking. _Maybe they're all right. Maybe Mom is lying to me. But…why?_

Catching her senses, Rose ran up to catch up to her class.

##########

"Where were you today during lunch period?" Rose asked Tahmo on their walk home.

"In the library, picking up a book," Tahmo said.

"At least you weren't outside with the rest of us," Rose sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Gayo and the others were saying that Mom was lying about the Hunger Games being a show," Rose explained. "And I think they're right."

"Mom lied to us?" Tahmo asked.

"They were all saying that Mom was a huge part of the Hunger Games," Rose said. "Maybe Mom lied to us because she doesn't want us knowing about her and the games."

"If the games aren't an act, then what are they?" Tahmo wondered.

"I don't know. They wouldn't say."

"Well, _I_ want to find out," Tahmo snorted. Rose ruffled his dark hair.

"Little, curious brother," Rose grinned.

"You're only 2 years older than me," replied Tahmo.

"I'll be 17 soon," Rose snorted. "So I can still ruffle your hair and call you 'Little brother.'"

The two of them giggled. "Hey, I have an idea," Rose said. "Let's visit Dad at the bakery."

"Sure!"

Rose and Tahmo flew down the road and ran towards Peeta's bakery. They entered the stone and log building. The scent of pastries hit their noses right away.

As they were putting their school bags down near the entrance of the bakery, 2 costumers walked into the bakery, looking at the menu. Rose and Tahmo slipped through them. As they did, Tahmo said to the costumers, "I'd recommend the biscuits."

Rose giggled and led her brother into the kitchen at the back of the building.

"Hey Dad," Tahmo said. Peeta turned around from the counter where he was rolling out dough.

"Hey kids," Peeta replied. "How was school?"

Rose shrugged. "It was school."

Peeta chuckled. "That's exactly what I used to say," he grinned.

"I guess it runs through the family," Rose giggled. While Peeta and Rose laughed, Tahmo rolled his eyes.

"So, do you want to help?" Peeta asked.

"No thanks," Tahmo said. "I think that I take after Mom with baking."

"Your Mom is not all bad at baking," Peeta replied. "She's just...just…"

"Not as good as you," Rose finished.

"Exactly. Thanks for saving me there," Peeta said. "Well, at least your mom can cook."

"Well, she can cook so that the food is edible," Tahmo smirked. Peeta chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"If your mom heard you say that, then she would have smacked you straight across the face. And it hurts. A lot."

"If mom heard any of this, then she would smack all of us. And she would smack you the hardest," Rose smirked.

"Why would she smack me the hardest?" Peeta wondered.

"Because you know better and we don't," Rose replied. Peeta rolled his eyes while smiling.

"Are you going to help me, Rose?"

"Oops! Yeah. Sorry, Dad."

Rose grabbed a rolling pin and a portion of the bread dough Peeta made and began to roll it out on the flour covered counter.

"Dad?" Rose said.

"Hmm?"

"I'm done with stretching out and kneading the dough."

"Oh," Peeta said. He put down his ball of dough. "Tahmo, please turn on the oven."

"Hmm?" Tahmo mumbled.

"Tahmo! Stop eating those biscuits!" Peeta scolded.

"I'm sorry!" Tahmo swallowed, throwing his hands up defensively. "But they're so good!"

"Tahmo!"

"Okay, okay. I'll turn on your oven," he pouted. Peeta sighed and turned around, only to see Rose trying hard to keep from laughing.

"What?" Peeta questioned.

"I was just wondering," Rose began. "Does Tahmo take after Mom with this too?"

Surprisingly to Rose, Peeta bursted out laughing. He laughed so long and hard that Rose had to join in.

"What?" Tahmo asked. "Are you laughing at me?"

Rose and Peeta laughed even harder.

Tahmo rolled his eyes. "You guys are too much alike," he snorted. Rose wiped laughing tears from her cheeks.

"Don't worry about us, Tahmo," she said. "Dad and I have too much in common that I wouldn't bother to ask what's going on."

"She's right," Peeta said, putting an arm around Rose. Tahmo rolled his eyes once more.

"Yeah, I'm _not_ going to ask anymore," Tahmo said. "I'm actually going home to read my new book. And just so you know, I did turn on the oven for you."

Tahmo left the kitchen and soon enough was out of the bakery.

"I think he's jealous," Rose said.

"Probably. He just doesn't know how much he is like your Mom," Peeta replied.

"But with the way Mom is, it's probably hard to relate to her," Rose sighed.

"Well, your mom has gone through a lot in the past," Peeta said.

"What do you mean?"

"Her sister died young. They were really close. She lost one of her best friends. Her mom left her for a job in District 4 and never calls up to see how she's doing. For all I know, her mom could be dead. It's hard going through life like that."

"Well, at least she has you," Rose said. Peeta paused.

"Yeah, she does," he said, softly. And then he went back to kneading his dough. After some awkward silence, Rose spoke up.

"So, where's Dan?" Rose asked.

"Oh, I gave him a day off," Peeta said. "I kind of wanted to be alone in the kitchen today."

"Oh, so should I leave?" Rose smirked. Peeta winked.

"Yeah, get out of here," he joked. Rose laughed and hugged her dad.

"I don't ever want to leave you. Ever. I want to stay here in District 12 forever," Rose said. Unexpectedly, Peeta hugged her back, tightly.

"I don't ever want you to leave me either," Peeta whispered. "Promise me that you'll never leave me."

"I promise," Rose swore. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too," Peeta said. He kissed Rose's forehead.

"Well, you better get back to work."

"Okay, Dad," Rose smiled. "So, who's working at the counter?"

"Brad is supposed to be, but he may be goofing off," Peeta winked. Rose giggled.

"Should I throw a biscuit at him to get him to pay attention?" Rose asked with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"But we can't do it with Tahmo's biscuits," Peeta replied.

"Oh, of course," Rose said. The two of them chuckled.

"Well, I've got to put this bread dough in the pans. Can you get the bread pans for me?"

"Sure!" Rose exclaimed, cheerfully. She gave the pans to her dad and he put the dough in the pans and then slipped them into the oven.

"Well, you can go home now. I have a few more things to bake and then I'll be home," Peeta said. Rose shot a look of disbelief at him.

"Are you kidding?" Rose snapped, throwing her arms around Peeta. "I'm gonna stay with you. Always."

Peeta jumped a little at that phrase. He always said that to Katniss. Did Rose get that from him too? _That's impossible,_ Peeta told himself, but he smiled at the thought of it.

"Always?" Peeta asked, hugging his daughter back.

"Always."

 **Hope you liked this! Sorry if there are grammar mistakes. Just ignore them.**

 **I really like this chapter. I love the relationship between Peeta and Rose. It gets a lot better and more detailed and thoughtful. It's a very sweet daddy-daughter relationship.**


End file.
